darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Threats
September 11, 2011, 9:53 PM Back To 2011 Logs Echo Knifepoint Lifeline Hellbat (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Echo comes walking in with the others, his nosecone bashed all to heck, wings scrapped... but a huge grin on his face "... That was incredible! ... except the hitting the ground part, but did you see the big explosion as that thing went? " he notes to the seeker next to him, possibly Knifepoint, maybe. Knifepoint looks at Echo with open annoyance, injured wing twitching sporadically and making him flinch. "There's something that would have made it better." He mutters, ignoring the trail of energon and coolant he's been pretty steadily leaking since about halfway back to Polyhex. It slagging figures one of those shots hit a cluster of tubing... Lifeline looks over from some menial task or other and promptly puts down whatever she was doing to approach the injured mechs. "You, here, you, there." She points them to separate medtables and follows Knifepoint, as he's visibly leaking fluids. Knifepoint for once allows himself to be ordered around without complaint, making his way over to the medtable. His back is also pretty slagged up, the guards' rifles having scored a few times on his ventral plating and tearing through rather easily. "I fragging hate Autobots." He hisses, pulling himself up onto the berth. Echo climbs to a table nearby, wincing the faintest amounts. He was a good faker when it came to hiding pain it seems. "They probably hate us even more after that though." he calls over to Knifepoint. Lifeline says, "Now I'm curious. What happened?" She promptly starts working on at least stopping the leaks inside Knifepoint's systems while directing the drone medics to start doing what they can for Echo. "Sounds like it didn't quite go as planned." "Actually it went SPLENDIDLY." remarks Echo, quite enthused still as he tries to hold still for the drones, flinching a few times "Ow! Careful, that's tender." he notes of the nosecone "We blew up an Autobot experimental weapon." Knifepoint stares at Echo with an expression that, by all rights, probably should have been able to kill him. "Just. Stop talking. In fact, go back to being blown up. I liked you better that way." He says flatly, turning away from the other seeker in a (possibly futile) attempt to save what little sanity he has left. He twitches a little in pain as Lifeline starts working, but otherwise tries to tune it out. Lifeline does not let go of her training so quickly. The moment Knifepoint twitches, she reaches to disable pain receptors to spare him at least the worst of the repairs. She's about to ask Echo about the weapon when Knifepoint tells the other Seeker to hush. She doesn't press the issue, and just concentrates on the repairs at hand. Echo glances over to Knifepoint, raising an eyebrow as he smirked "/I/ never got blown up. I was hit, ONCE." he lifts a finger "And I walked away from it, then flew." seems he got cocky a little bit, as he glances to the drones again "That's better. Glad I'm standard frame..." Echo is sitting on one table, with a seriously crumpled nosecone as he is repaired by droids, talking to/annoying Knifepoint on a table nearby. Hellbat skulks in, looking rather grubby and holding his right arm awkwardly. He peers around to see who's on duty then heads over to one of the vacant bays, next in line. "You got thrown into a building. By a minibot." Knifepoint deadpans, shifting forward to allow Lifeline easier access to his wounds. "And I'm going to carve your slagging 'standard frame' plating off if you don't /stop talking./" He barely acknowledges Hellbat, shooting the mech an annoyed look. "I wasn't THROWN, I was SLUNG. " counters Echo, as though that made all the difference, although he did snicker again, waving "Hey Hellbat!" Knifepoint snorts. "You got slung. Out of mid-air. By a /groundpounding minibot./ And blew up." He says, talking like one would to a newly-onlined protoform. "And what did I say about talking?" Hellbat ignores the annoyed look but glares narrowly at the friendly greeting. "What do you want?" He glances around the room, "And which one of you medics is on duty?" "I was not blown up. I crashed." states Echo simply, shrugging his shoulders. He then turns away from Knifepoint, blinking "Woah, just saying hi." he points to Lifeline, currently working on Hellbat. Lifeline calls out toward the new voice, "Nearly done over here. Can you wait a bit, or is it something critical?" She keeps working on Knifepoint's injuries. Hellbat notes the crumpled cone. "Looks like you were performing one of Ramjet's maneuvers." He looks past Echo to address the medic. "I can wait. Any discomfort is merely service to the Empire. How was that one damaged?" Knifepoint rolls his optics, wings twitching involuntarily as Lifeline works near a sensor bundle. "There was a loud boom and lots of fire. You were in the center. Therefore, you blew up." He remarks, before giving Hellbat a dirty look. "I'm not 'that one'. And I was damaged while actually out performing my service to the Empire." He snaps. Echo glances back to Knifepoint, optics flickering in annoyance "IF I 'blew up' I wouldn’t be ninety seven percent intact. Either that or the explosion was all light and no actual boom." he counters snarkily, focusing on Hellbat "He got shot up. /We/ assisted Megatron in destroying an Autobot experimental weapon - of course, the Emperors' shot was what did it in." Hellbat snides, "Oh yes, your the one who wants to be a medic. Surely this would have been an excellent chance for you to test your skills? I suppose you still have much to learn." He turns his attention back to Echo, "Of course it was. I am sure he was still most grateful to have you there to see it." "...You're just incapable of paying attention, aren't you." Knifepoint says blandly to Echo, just shaking his head. He bristles at Hellbat's words, glaring at the mech for a few moments before smirking. "Actually, this /is/ an excellent chance. In fact, I'll repair you myself once my own are finished!" Lifeline stops her repairs on Knifepoint and steps around to where she can see Hellbat, a dark frown on her face. "Knifepoint, when your repairs are complete, I will be happy to assist you with repairing that one." She then turns back to her work, which is honestly nearly complete. "I was in the middle of it. You were not. I think I had an excellent view of what went on, Knifepoint." counters Echo simply. Then he smirks at Hellbat, then blinks at Lifeline, unable to stop from snickering. Hellbat still holds his arm awkwardly as he stands waiting a turn, "Your optics were damaged as well perhaps. I am only here as ordered for my routine medical. A simple enough procedure but one, regrettably, that must be performed by *qualified* personnel." Echo glances down to his armor "Hrm... No burns, no explosive damage. Mostly just collision and a few sparks." he rubs his chin "Doesn’t look like an explosion to me. Sorry!" Lifeline comments seemingly idly, "Robustus /did/ authorize me to oversee Knifepoint's work..." She finishes the last bit of repairs then reactivates the deadened pain receptors in Knifepoint's systems. "All done. Give your endostructure about a day to acclimate." Knifepoint snorts at Echo's comment. "Nova Black destroyed the gun, Echo. And whatever you say, glitchling." He sneers before looking back at Hellbat, grinning viciously. "Actually, Hellbat, I /am/ qualified personnel now." He all but coos, obviously enjoying the thought. He pauses when the sensors online, nodding to Lifeline as he slips off the berth. "So, Hellbat, how about that 'routine medical'?" "I think I know the damage I experience, dropout." returns Echo, flicking his wings in annoyance, almost done himself "I saw Lord Megatron fire at it, as well as Nova Black and one other. But I do think the Emperors' cannon did the most damage." he comments simply, sliding off his own bunk to roll his shoulders and check the new nosecone. Hellbat fumes under his facemask not having been privy to that particular piece of intelligence. "Authorized perhaps. But not Qualified. Not if you require an overseer." he tries to make it sound like he doesn’t care one way or another but is clearly quite annoyed. "Yes even you should be able to handle a routine medical but I believe you were just ordered to rest." Knifepoint /freezes/ at Echo's words, slowly turning his attention back to the white seeker and completely ignoring Hellbat's taunts. His optics narrow to slits, flaring a bright red as he fixes Echo with an utterly hateful glare. "What did you just call me?" He hisses lowly, taking a threatening step toward the younger mech. "Because I obviously misheard you." Lifeline hesitates, wondering if her usual reaction to this kind of situation would be appropriate here or not. But then she comes to an internal decision. "Knifepoint, he's not worth aggravating your repairs." Echo goes still as well at Knifepoint's' words in return and he slowly turns to face the older Seeker. His optics flick to Lifeline, dim, then brighten as he turns to stare down the other seeker. he doesn’t move a muscle, although his silvered wings are extended into flight position. He remains straight, although his weight was forwards in anticipation as he replies simply "I said what I said. Maybe your audials are as bad as my opticals." Hellbat makes sure to nonchalantly step away from the facing off pair, not wanting to get caught in any crossfire. he addresses Lifeline directly for pretty much the first time since he arrived, "Medic...Lifeline is it not? Perhaps while these two are busy testing each other's bearings you can do a few scans to keep Robustus happy?" If Knifepoint hears Lifeline, he doesn't acknowledge it in the slightest, taking another deliberate step forward. "Echo," He says slowly, voice surprisingly quiet, "If you /ever/ call me a dropout, or anything similar, /ever again/, you will regret it. Because if you do, I will chain you to a berth, and I will turn off all your communication equipment." Another step forward. "Then I will carve your throat open, slowly pull out your vocalizer, and disassemble it right in front of you. I will explain /exactly/ what I'm doing the entire time, and you will pay attention, because once I am done with it, I will make you list all the components and how they go together. The /entire time/ all of your pain sensors will be on, and I will make sure that nobody comes looking for you until I am slagging ready to let you go." He falls silent for a few moments to let that sink in, optics still narrowed. "Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, you do." responds Echo as he stares at Knifepoint, not moving a single muscle "So long as YOU remember that respect is mutual. You don’t call me 'Sparkling' and I wont call you 'Dropout. Or anything of the sort." his wings roll up, and then fold back down along his back - a sign that he was actually relaxing. "Because if you DO, then I'll shoot you out of the sky, shoot you so you can't move - by shooting at your upper shoulders to disable your linkage - and then hover overhead and call you dropout before zipping back to base and tell them you got caught by the Autobots' Femme team." Hellbat asides to Lifeline, "He *does* still have a lot to learn. How is the other one supposed to list any thing without his vocalizer?" Lifeline mutters darkly under her breath then steps over and snags both Echo and Knifepoint by their wingtips and giving them a shake, though Echo gets a more severe shaking than Knifepoint. "ENOUGH. Both of you. If you want to go ruin the repair jobs you were just given, go somewhere ELSE. And there will be NO torture in THIS medical center. Acknowledge." Hellbat meanwhile slips out. He'll take his dead arm and get scanned some other time, certainly not by an angry medic with a thing for removing vocalizers. Knifepoint flicks a glare over to Lifeline, turbines humming angrily. "Let go of my wing." He snaps, bristling. "I said /a/ berth. I never specified a medical one." Echo flips his wing out of the hand at the first shake, half turning away from Lifeline, although his optics never leave Knifepoint. "I apologies doctor. I just thought that I should answer his question in a clear way he may be able to understand. /I/ don’t start fights in the medical bay." Knifepoint meets Echo's gaze easily, wings flicking minutely in his fury. "I don't recall starting a fight, Echo." He responds smoothly, "I simply made a few facts known to you." Lifeline promptly lets go of both Seekers' wingtips. "I'm glad I have your attention, then. Knifepoint, if you don't feel like getting some recharge, I could use your help with a special project. Echo, you're released from medical. If you need any follow-up repairs, please notify me directly." Echo smirks at Knifepoint simply, not at all as angry seeming as Knifepoint "Right." he states simply, dismissively. He starts past Knifepoint, pointedly not shouldering him of course, although he half turns as he goes until out of arms' reach "You have it Doctor." he notes "I'll contact you if I have any problems, but I think the drones did a perfect job of my /crash/ damage." "Watch yourself, mechling." Knifepoint says dismissively to Echo, curiosity already piqued by Lifeline's request. "Try not to 'crash' into any more buildings." Echo chuckles a little at Knifepoint, smirking "Always do. Glory to the Decepticons." he notes, finally turning to depart. "Glory to the Empire and its leader." Knifepoint murmurs as Echo leaves, waiting for the door to shut. "I am going to slagging kill him one day." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Echo's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Lifeline's LogsCategory:Hellbat's Logs